


Red Bull and Coffee

by Lokidokie10



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokidokie10/pseuds/Lokidokie10
Summary: Peter misses school because he stayed up late for a history project while drinking red bull and coffee Tony looks after him. Vine references and weirdness ensues.





	Red Bull and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hi peeps! Sooo I've never posted on archive before so if I've done something wrong let me know. I haven't written in a while so i apologise if it not the greatest. All my other works are on my tumblr (lokidokie16) if you would like to check them out. xx

Arm deep in wires and a face covered in grease is how Tony was spending his Friday morning. ACDC was blasting through the speakers before FRIDAY butts in.   
“Boss, May Parker is trying to contact you.”  
“Send her through”   
FRIDAY immediately mutes the music and Tony picks up his phone with his cleaner hand.   
“Tony, why is it I just got a call from Midtown to say that Peter isn’t at school?”  
“Uh-“  
“Did you let him stay up late last night in your lab? If I have to come down from Boston to beat your ass I will”  
“May, I promise you Pete didn’t come to the lab last night, he didn’t even use his suit last night” Wiping his grease covered hand through his hair he groans, he should really wear gloves.   
“FRI where is Spidey right now?”  
“Peter Parker is currently at his apartment”  
“Okay, see May? We can work with that I’ll go over and check on him. Have fun in Boston”  
Before she can answer he ends the call. God that woman can be scary when she wants to be. Quickly grabbing a random jacket he throws it on and walks to the elevator. 

A loud knock on the door causes Peters arm hairs to rise. He lifts his face up from the crimpled history book and hurriedly - and clumsily - tries to kick the empty cans under his bed, sprinting out of the room, three coffee cups in his hand. A tired Peter equals a less functioning Peter. This causes Peter to lose his grip on the floor and slide straight into the wall next to where Tony was standing in the open door way.   
“Kid? You okay?” Tony looks down at Peter’s form on the ground, staring up at the ceiling.  
“M’kay”   
“Why aren’t you at school?” Walking further into the apartment he spots Peter’s bedroom door open, his bed visible from Tony’s spot. There’s crumbled papers scattered all over the unmade bed, but the moment he spots an aluminium can he speed walks to the room. Peter comes out of nowhere, his eyes bloodshot and places his hand on Tony’s shoulder.   
“Hey Mr Stark, I wasn’t feeling well so I took the day off, don’t worry, don’t worry bout me”   
The way he was talking threw him off. His voice was wavering slightly but it was sluggish at the same time. He gently moved the kid out of his way and stepped into his room. There had to be over 50 cans of red bull on the floor, poorly hidden. A cheap coffee maker sits on his table next to multiple history books. Tony leans over and looks at what Peter’s written. It’s basically chicken scratch, unreadable. He flicks back through the book and can see Peter’s neat handwriting deteriorate in reverse. His eyes find Peters with a glare.   
“Have you stayed up all night? Bud you have school! Why did you even stay up? Its only history I could get Barnes and Noble to teach that to you. Well the 1940’s anyway.”   
Peter’s face just looks clueless and Tony sighs. Walking to the kid he wraps an arm around his shoulders and guides him out to the car. 

“You want some food bud?” Tony asks over the wind. He gives a tired nod and Tony turns into the nearest drive through. The voice through the speaker rouses Peter and Tony places the kids order. As he puts the car in drive Peter mumbles  
“Welcome to Chillies”   
Tony looks at him when Peter starts laughing to himself. He shakes his head with a small smile and continues on.

Tony was sitting at his bench looking over some codes when Peter speaks up from his spot on the table. He was acting weird all day and Tony just had to go along with it. The kid drunk so many red bulls on top of coffee to its bound to make the kid delirious. Peter decided he wanted to lay on one of the work benches and Tony didn’t bother to question him.   
“Hey Mr Stark, how do you think you punish your pet rock?  
“I don’t know kid”  
“You hit rock bottom”  
Cackling hysterically the kid rolls off the table with a thunk. Tony rolls his eyes despite the edges of his lips lifting in a small grin. 

Peter was doodling random shapes on a piece of paper that Tony had given him to entertain him so Tony could concentrate. The kid was so tired Tony didn’t even know if he was actually awake and just sleep walking. Tony was happy he finally got some peace and started back on the codes. He had about 5 minutes done before he was distracted again.   
Tony turned and saw a sloppily drawn shark on Peter’s page. Then he started singing.   
“Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Baby shark!  
Mommy shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo-“   
“Kid. Kid! Ohmygod what the hell are you singing”  
Peter just cackles again and hums it underneath his breath, Tony giving up on his work.   
“Hey you wanna go for a drive?” Peter nods enthusiastically and Tony grins. If he’s going to act like a four year old that how he’s going to be treated. 

“Oh. My. God! Mr Stark, Mr Stark we’re at the zoooooo!”  
Tony laughs.  
“Yes Pete we’re at the zoo”  
They made it through the trip pretty easily with only one stupid comment from Peter at the lion enclosure so far.   
“Our lions here ar-“ One of the employees were talking to the crowd about their lions when peter whispered into Tony’s ear  
“Mr Stark, don’t listen to him. He’s lion” Peter’s laugh causes some people to stare before Tony drags him away with a smirk. 

They made it to the reptile enclosure - their last stop- before he made another weird statement. Peter was slowly walking in front of Tony looking at the lizards in awe. The he spotted a snake.   
“Mr Stark, look at that beautiful snek”  
“What?”   
“The cute, scaly snek”  
“Snake?”  
“Snek”  
“Snake”  
“Snek”  
“Ohmygod that’s it I’m calling Ned”  
He whips out his phone and dials Ned’s number.  
“Mr Stark! Um what can I d-do for you, um yeah”  
“Ned, thank god. Peter drank like 50 red bulls and coffee last night doing some history thing so I’m looking after him and he’s been saying weird stuff all day. And now he keeps calling a snake and ‘snek?’ an-“  
“Ohh is it a cute snek?”  
“I give up”


End file.
